Various techniques are used to identify cracks or other aberrations, located on or near, the external surfaces of a workpiece. For example, fluorescent penetrant methods aid a human operator in detecting small cracks, and eddy current instruments detect flaws at or near the surface that disrupt an induced magnetic field. These techniques, however, require direct access to the surface of the workpiece and they are not applicable to identifying aberrations that may exist on an internal surface or conduit of a workpiece. While optical imaging through a borescope is generally capable of the internal walls of conduit, in some structures the conduits may be too small and/or labyrinthine to allow passage of the probe.
In certain environments it may not only be desirable to identify the presence of aberrations located along the internal walls of a conduit, such identifications can be mission critical. For example, engine turbines often include multiple conduits that extend generally through a body. It is important to identify the presence of any aberrations, such as cracks or the like, that may reside along the walls of such one or more conduits. However, in instances where conduit walls are not directly accessible, many traditional inspection devices are ineffective for detecting some aberrations that may intersect the conduit walls. The inventor hereof has realized a system and method that facilitates identification of such aberrations in a timely and efficient manner.